The Student and the Master
by tomfeltonmeluvver
Summary: Can two teens teach each other new tricks? Hermione can't fly, but she certainly has skills that Draco would like. Can he help her to fly? Despite all their differences do they have more incommon than they expect?
1. Chapter 1

Student and Master

Chapter 1

Her strong nimble fingers working with the cord, flicking the catch, loading. Her finger on the trigger, firing the gun. Over and over again. Bending, stretching, reaching, lifting.

His eyes scanning her body. Taking in every little detailed movement. The way her shoulders tightened as she lifted. The tension of her forearms with each action. He could feel his stomach clench with desire, his chest swelling, his whole body heating up.

He had been watching her the day before during their flying lesson. He was curious. It was the only subject she didn't excel in. 3 months now they had been having lessons with Madam Hooch. He obviously was up and away with Potter whilst crybaby Longbottom was taken away after his fall. But 3 months in she was still on the ground, barely hovering inches above the blades of grass before collapsing in a heap, nervously taking control of her breathing and composing herself.

She was always worried about being shown up, about what others would think of her. Flying was the only lesson you wouldn't find her jumping out of her seat to help or demonstrate. Her theoretical knowledge was spot on, but she never volunteered it in this subject unless picked on. She always kept to the back of the class on the Quiddich pitch, which irritated Draco as he enjoyed showing off in this class and to do that he had to be in a prominent position in the class. His want to watch the silent bushy haired brunette fighting with his need to show off to her.

He admired the girl immensely for her bravery and persistence in each subject, despite the banter and sneers which were directed at her. He joined in with them because he was a Malfoy and he had to be popular. If he wasn't leading the taunts then he wasn't centre of attention and in turn was endangering the important position he held within the school.

He had been the first to swoop down and scoff at her sitting on the ground, legs still tangled in her school broom. It earned him a detention the following evening but he didn't mind because for her failure in the class he would be teaching the girl to fly. He shivered at the thought. He had spent all night planning how he would get the girl in the air. The thought of their one of one lesson, her skin brushing his, her skin pushed up against his tipped him over the edge.

He awoke with a start, body still tingling from his dream, breathing heavily, beads of sweat plastering his blonde hair to his damp pink tinged forehead. His sheets were drenched in sweat and oh no, not again. There was an ominous damp sticky patch both on the front of his pyjama bottoms and also on the underside of his quilt. Embarassed, he quietly slide out of bed, careful to cover up his accident and went into the bathroom for a shower.

She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake. Why was he dreaming of her? Why was she having this effect on her? He was an eleven year old boy for fuck sake, He slammed his fists against the back of the shower wall. He was allowed feelings of course, but not for her. Not for a mudblood. His father would kill him.

By the time he had calmed down the rest of his dorm were up. He sighed and pulled his fathers latest letter to him. He had 10 minutes before breakfast in which to reply to him. He wrote in depth about his lessons, his homework, and his grades, but he refused to mention the girl. She must never ever leave his mind yet he knew he had to stop thinking about her or all hell would break loose at Christmas when he would be subjected to occlumency by his godfather, courtesy of his fathers commands. His father didn't trust his only son. He had his reasons. Draco Malfoy was as sneaky and conniving as they came, After all he was his fathers son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had happened quite by accident on the third day of their first week at Hogwarts. He had been searching for a place to be alone and he had come across her, quite be accident. She hadn't heard him come in because she had been concentrating too hard on a particularly difficult spinning high kick.

He could see she had been at it for some time. She had built up quite a sweat. The this strapped top she was wearing was a much darker blue in places than others. Her face was flushed, and although her hair was scrapped back, those bits that had escaped were sodden and sticking to her face.

He stood watching fer for, well he couldn't remember how long. He could have easily watched her effortlessly punching, kicking, twirling, flipping forever. She could have been performing an erotic dance for him for the effect it was having on him. It was hypnotic, and from that moment on she was always on his mind.

He had returned many times to watch her. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He found she spent 3 hours practising.7-9 each night without fail, skipping dinner as well as her lunch, working up a frenzied sweat instead with her lightning speed movements.

He wondered where she had learnt it all, why she had learnt it all. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as his godfather snapped across the room at him.

"Mr Malfoy. I suggest you pay attention to this class unless you want to be beaten again this week by Miss Granger."

Scowling he bowed his head over his potions book, cursing his godfather silently.

"Mr Malfoy, detention".

Dammit, he scowled further. Dam his big wide open mind.

His lunchtime was taken up cleaning cauldrons, so much to his dismay he missed the toned brunettes feisty practice show.

"I'd be careful if I were you Draco" his godfather warned, "You're becoming careless and you know your father doesn't really need an excuse."

This comment made him look up into his uncles sad eyes.

"I can not lie to him Draco. It's for your own good. Let her go."

As Draco made his way to the Quidditch pitch Snapes words echoed in his mind. He subconsciously rubbed his hand over his jaw. Although it was fully healed now he couldn't help but remember the sharp snapping sound echoing through his fathers study and the dull ache that he still didn't think had entirely left him when he was thinking about it.

He shook himself. Brighten up he said to himself. You have detention now, with her. He smirked to himself when he felt a pull behind his navel and quickened his pace.

When he arrived the pitch was empty. He was a little early, but 15 minutes later she turned up, 10 minutes late.

"You're later" he scorned. "You can walk faster than that."

He watched her drag her feet towards him slowly, head held high, a defiant look on her face. But her shoulders told a different story, slumped in defeat, her bad dragging behind her.

He handed her a broom, making sure their fingers made contact and feeling the shiver of pleasure run down his body. She was wearing the same tracksuit trousers she wore when she was practising her self defence, and a baggy hoodie which showed off, well, nothing. He was still wearing his school shirt and trousers, and had been hoping for at the very least some skin on skin action through two very this shirts.

After half an hour of trying to force Hermione to stay on the broom longer than 10 seconds (a new record for her), Draco secretly charmed the broom to move forwards very slowly and to hold her in place on top of it. However as soon as it started moving she panicked and due to the charm stopping her from falling off, the more she tried to pull herself off, the more the front of the broom got pulled up and the higher she rose.

Alarmed at her panic Draco shouted at her to stay still, and when he saw her obviously ignoring his instruction he leapt on his own broom and soared after her. He circled her, trying to calm her, but at 10 feet off the ground the charm became useless in the panic. Hermione found herself hanging under the handle of the broom and her weight pulled both herself and the broom to the ground.

Draco dived and just managed to catch Hermione in his arms before she his the ground. Her velocity made his legs crumple and she lay there on top of him sobbing in his arms. He smoother her hair and comforted her. She was hot and bothered.

He tried to encourage her to get back on the broom, but she refused and spent the next 20 minutes watching Draco soaring through the sky weaving in and out of the goal posts with ease. She sobbed her heart out, while he enjoyed the cool air blasting past him, cooling his heated emotions, allowing himself to deflate before landing to threaten Hermione with another lesson on Monday.

"If we don't get you flying soon Madam Hooch'll only get us out her again and again, or is that what you want?" He asked suggestively cocking his eyebrow. "You want to spend more time with me"

"I can't do Mondays" she replied.

He looked at her determined stare. She had long since dried her eyes but they were still red and bloodshot.

"Why?" He quizzed "Interfere with your studies?" knowing full well her Monday night activities. To his surprise she answered in the affirmative.

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday it is" he confirmed and locking the brooms away he turned to walk with Hermione back up to the castle only to find she was already half way there. "If only she could move that fast on the way here" he grumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weekend passed with many dreams and four more night time incidents before Tuesday came around, bringing with it another unsuccessful flying session and another dream filled night.

Watching Hermione practising at lunchtime turned Draco on. He couldn't deny that, and that was how it came to be that Wednesday lunchtime Hermione discovered him. She was mid set when the cupboard nearest her gave a soft muffled moan. Prepared to defend herself she flung the cupboard door open only to find herself face to face with none other that Draco "Malfoy, what are you...?" she gasped as she saw where his hand was. " Are you? Were you? Watching me?"

Draco thought she sounded surprised. Did she not realise how hot she was? He saw her eyes widen in fear. Her confident front slipping. The strong fight in the well practised young girl gone.

"Hermione, I ..." he started "Please..." he begged stepping out of the cupboard starting towards her. She was walking backwards away from him. "I'm sorry" he said, but he didn't think she heard him.

She was mumbling incoherently to herself, curling herself tightly into a corner, arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She seemed terrified of him. Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione" he tried again "I didn't mean to scare you, please, let me help you, come here".

Obediently she picked herself up and walked to Draco. She lifted her arms as she reached him. Quickly realiseing he wasn't going to take her top off, she removed it for him, Nuzzling into him he suddenly realised what she was doing.

"Hermione no, stop" he heard himself saying. What was wrong with him he thought. This is what he had wanted all this time and now she was stripping willingly in front of him he was stopping her.

He took hold of her arms. "Stop" he said firmly, his eyes running over her, ribs sticking out, her tiny breasts and, oh wow, there were rows and rows of red raw looking cuts beneath her breasts, lining her ribs, crossing her stomach. "Hermione" he whispered, looking up into her tear streaked face. He pulled her top back down and she ran from the room.

Draco was worried about Hermione. That night he dreamt he was in a muggle strip club and the next dancer through the curtains was Hermione. The other punters around him whooped and hollered when the saw the tiny girl. She was obviously very popular. Money was thrown at her from all directions and he saw her approach a man who beaconed to her. He looked greasy and slimy. Absolute filth he thought, but he saw Hermiones tight little smile slip as she nodded at the man before returning to the stage. The man grabbed her and kissed her roughly before she was dragged away by the club manager. There was only one way Draco would find out what was going on and so regretably he approached the older man.

When it was quitting time he stayed with the older man and a few other guys waiting for Hermione to leave. As soon as she emerged she obediently followed the group to a nearby parked white v-dub transporter. Draco watched frozen to the spot as each man in turn took Hermione in the van and made cuts across her ribs and stomach before the knife was passed to Draco.

He panicked and awoke, drenched in sweat. Gratefully he discovered he had not had an incident, but he vowed to ask Hermione today, when they had their flying practice, about the previous day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco, as ever, was 10 minutes early and waiting for Hermione. 10 more minutes passed, 20 minutes. Where was she? When he had sat there a whole hour he decided to go in and find her. Locking the brooms back away he started searching with the room he had been discovered in the day before.

It wasn't a long search because that's where he found her, practising. He made his presence known and, blocking the only exit, he proceeded to talk.

"Hermione" he offered, walking towards her "We need to talk"

"Do we?"

"Yes, you missed flying practice"

"This was more important"

"What you'd get a T just so you can do some more fancy moves in private"

"I need to, I need to defend myself"

"What so you can go to pieces next time you're approached?"

She glared at him and turned to gather her belongings.

"Look, I have a plan" he tried again. "Talk to me, you tell me what's going on, teach me some of this voodoo defency stuff, and I'll teach you to fly and I'll help you with you know..." he trailed off.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to help" and then as an after thought he added "Because I can't stop thinking about you. I'm worried someone's hurting you."

She sighed. "Ok" she agreed, "But..."

"Look we'll take it one step at a time ok?"

"Ok" she agrees again, And then the last thing Drace ever expected, Hermiones arms were around him and she was embracing him. His body tingled, his heart raced, his navel jerked.

"I'm so sorry" he gasped, pulling away from her mortified "I just can't control in"

"It's ok" she whispered "Maybe we can work on that too?" Dracos heart leapt.

They agreed that Hermione would teach Draco on Tuesday and Thursday lunchtimes, while they continued her flying lessons on those evenings. She would even allow Draco to sit in and watch her practice sessions.

Dracos first self defence lesson did not go as he had hoped. He now felt as if he were to look in to a mirror he would see a walking talking black and blue bruise. He had not been very successful at Hermiones attacks, had fallen off balance many times, had been unable to hit Hermione with any strength and had generally spent more time on the floor than on his feet.

Hermione however found it easy to floor Draco and with it her confidence to a turn for the better. That was how she found herself that evening gripping hold of Draco tightly around the middle as he flew the two of them gently, a couple of feet above the ground, around the Quidditch pitch on his broom.

Draco had decided that getting her on any broom was an improvement, even if he had to be on the same broom to ensure her safety. She was even laughing when they dismounted and made their way together back up to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks went by before Draco finally found himself under the frail frame of Hermione in the middle of the room for the fourth time on a Tuesday lunchtime. Panting Hermione sat up as Draco rolled his head back.

"Am I ever going to master this?" Draco sighed frustratedly. "This is pointless, you are too good."

"You just need more practice. Speed and skill, that's my secret. Plus I've been doing self defence for a lot longer than you."

On this note Dracos brow furrowed once more pondering on why Hermione started the defensive practices.

"Hermione" he questioned as he raised himself up on to his elbows. "Where did all those cuts come from? Across your front" he added quickly in case he hadn't made himself clear enough. Hermione made to stand up off Draco but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Please, I want to help." He begged. "Let me see."

"I can't." she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I've seen them before, please" he pressed.

Eventually he coaxed her top off her and gasped. There were more, a number more.

"But how?" he whispered, "It's someone here? At Hogwarts?" A quantity of tears leaked from her eyes "How?" he asked "How did you get them?"

"Please Hermione" he pleaded. He pulled her inton his soaked clammy shoulder as she sobbed harder.

"It was me" she sobbed.

"I...what? What did you say?"

"It was me" she cried again, pulled away from Draco and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean? How could you do that?"

"I do it to help"

"Help? Help what? How is that supposed to help anything?" Draco gasped. "Please Hermione, Please don't."

That night, instead of strip clubs, Draco dreamt of Hermione fighting with knives, cursed knives, that were all trying to hurt her. The rest of the week they avoided the subject, concentrating instead of flying higher and hitting harder.

Sunday night Draco couldn't sleep. He was very worried about Hermione and so decided to sneak up and practice his self defence for something to take his mind of her. He opened the door none too quietly, expecting to be the only one awake, only to find Hermione with the bottom of her shirt bunched up and tucked up under her chin and a potions scalpel in her right hand.

She looked up at the door with the knife half way across her ribs. Her top fell back down and Draco gasped at the sight. He ran to Hermiones side and pulled her top back up watching the blood droplets trickling down her front and soaking up into the waistband of her skirt.

He looked up into Hermiones eyes, tears pooling in his own. He was met with a distant blank expression. No pain, or thoughts, or even joy. Nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione awoke in a dark room hung with green and silver drapes and banners. She sat up quickly and the warm weight on the bed at her right hand side also awoke and jumped with a start out of the seat in which he had drifted off on.

"Shh" Draco whispered urgently, "Come on." Leading Hermione out of the Slytherin common rooms and into a nearby bathroom to wash. He sat on the edge of a sink while Hermione used the shower area.

"Why do you do it?" she heard his soft concerned voice float through the wall.

"I don't know, it makes me feel better, It calms me down," She stepped out of the shower and started towelling herself dry.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?" Hermione pulled her tights on.

"Yes, come in."

Draco stepped round the corner with his shirt in one hand. Hermione was only wearing her tights but he didn't lose his focus. He walked right up to her and offered his left forearm out to her. She took in gently and looked down at hundreds of little scars littering the underside of his forearm. She looked up at him startled

"Why?" Her single question.

"Lets go for a walk," Draco suggested, leading the rapidly dressed Hermione out in to the grounds.

Walking through the crisp morning air made both of their cheeks go pink, Their feet crunching on the dewy grass.

"So." Hermione broke the silence. "Why?"

"I did something really bad when I was younger."

"What did you do?"

"No it's your turn," he stated. "Why do you do it?"

"It helps me forget how alone I am?"

"You're not alone" he offered "You have me!"

"I am," she countered "I have not family, no friends."

"You have me" he repeated "I can be your friend."

"Thank you"

"Where is your family?"

"It's your turn," she pointed out. "What did you do?"

" We were always told never to touch nother or fathers wands but we didn't listen."

"Who's we?"

"My brother and I."

"You have a brother?"

"Your turn."

"My parents died 4 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I've lived with my uncle since then. He owns a shop in London. I work with him there to earn my keep."

"What sort of shop?"

"A picture framing shop."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah," she confirmed, unsurely. "Did you touch your parents wands?"

"What?"

"Your parents wands, did you and your brother touch the?"

"Yes," Draco nodded solemnly. "We used to fight all the time with them, pretending to duel, then one day, I had my fathers wand, as I waved it and poked it at Scorps it flashed, a bright green light and the next thing I knew he was there lying on the floor, not moving. I screamed and screamed and eventually mother and father burst into the room, but it was too late. He was dead. I killed my brother." Draco concluded, tears escaping from his full brimming eyes.

"Draco" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Like you said, it's not your fault is it. I never touch fathers wand again after that, or mothers. I learnt my lesson." He turned from Hermione and lifted his shirt. All down his back were a number of thick snake likr scars.

"Oh Draco" Hermione gasped again, her own eyes tearing up as she pulled him into an embrace.

"That's my punishment." He explained, although there seemed no reason too, it was all ther on his back, clear as day. "Whenever I do something wrong out comes father cane."


End file.
